


Sincerely, Yours

by Evil_likkle_Bitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_likkle_Bitch/pseuds/Evil_likkle_Bitch
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 19





	Sincerely, Yours

Eliza was nervous the first time getting undressed in front of Maria. Once she had pulled her shirt off, she stood half naked in front of her. Maria, with her legs spread out wide on the bed, looked as their favourite person blushed and fidgeted under their stare. "Come here, baby." She called, as she sat up more straight. Hesitantly, Eliza shuffled forward until she was grabbed by her hips and placed on their doms lap. "What's wrong, my pretty?" Maria asks, whilst stealing soft kisses from her. Eliza hums, arms still tightly wrapped around her chest and replies, "nothing."  
Maria looks up to her as she tries to avoid eye contact. "No?" She asks. Eliza shakes her head. "So..." Maria says as she gently grip her wrist, slowly pulling it away from her chest, "You won't mind if i do this?"  
She leaves kisses from her wrist to her shoulder.

Maria raises her eyebrow as if to question her. "Or..." she begins, repeating the same action on the other arm, "this?" She again leaves butterfly kisses from their wrist to their shoulder.  
Maria raises their girlfriends chin with their fingertips. "You okay, baby?" Eliza nods again, Maria tuts. "Remember your rules? Hmm? What rule am I talking about sweetheart?"

"I will not lie to daddy." She says sullenly. "So?" Eliza curls into herself a little. "I'm just...nervous?"  
"Is that all?" She nods again and this time, Maria believes her.

"Oh you silly baby." She whispers as she leaves kisses on their neck. She leave pretty big hickeys and lipstick on her. Eliza hisses when she gets bitten but whimper when Maria sucks and licks at it. Satisfied with the large mark, Maria moves lower. She scratches at her chest with her teeth and leave hickeys as they play with Eliza's pretty nipples. When she reaches her nipples, after she left marks of black lipstick and purple bruises on her, she sucks and pulls at them. Biting them until they swell up and pinching them until the pathetic sub flinched and whined.

Everytime her pretty girlfriend complained she'd earn a red handprint on her tits, which to the dismay of her pup, only wettened the stupid mutts panties. After Maria was done playing with Eliza's sensitive nipples, she tried to move lower to leave kisses on their tiny princess's belly but found she could not.

Maria grabs on to Eliza's hips and throws her onto their bed. She continue her path down. Leaving  
kisses on their soft belly. After leaving as many as she could Maria moved up to connect her lips with her lover. Eliza's neediness turns into greed though as she rocks her filthy cunt on her Mistress' knee. Maria grins against her lips as she presses harder.

Maria removes her knee and stops kissing Eliza. Eliza whines at the loss of contact. That earns her a pretty slap across her face, Maria wraps her hand around their girlfriend's throat, presses hard and says, "You're so fucking pathetic, grinding your disgusting cunt against my leg like a dirty mutt."

Eliza whines like a bitch and whispers, "Please daddy, hurt me again." Using her other hand, Maria lands another pretty red mark on the other side of her cheek. "Did you hear me, bitch?" She sneer.

Tears streak down Eliza's face, smearing her makeup and making her messy. Maria grins at the sight. "Again." She begs, Maria laughs at her. "Awwhh you crying baby? I haven't even touched your whore cunt yet."  
"Please?"  
Maria slaps their cunt, hard. Eliza jumps at the shock. "Yes, yes, please." She begs, crying again.

"You want it that bad, pervert?" She teases. Eliza nods enthusiastically. Maria grins at them, "awwhh that's too bad." She whines. "Please?" "Nope." 

"Whyyy? Please, daddy, pleasee."  
"You think you deserve any pleasure, pup?" Eliza moans from under her, "Please call me something mean." Maria laughs at her still trying to get to her thigh.  
"Beg for it, fucking mutt." She demands. "You're the fucking mutt." Maria's face turns into a snarl. "What the fuck did you just say to me? Repeat yourself bitch." Eliza backs down and whispers a low, "sorry."  
"You want me to hurt you brainless whore?" Eliza hesitantly nods.

Maria places her legs on either side of her arms, so she's unable to fight back. She grabs Eliza's face with one hand and throat fucks her with her three fingers. She watches in delight as Eliza struggles to breathe as she chokes on her fingers. She pushes her tongue out more, desperately trying to please her Mistress. "God," she moves her hand, that was placed roughly on Eliza's jaw, into her hair, she pulls on it hard, Eliza's mouth opens wider. "You really are a cumslut, so desperate to please me, like a stupid fucking puppy." She manages to whine with fingers down her throat. 

"You look so pretty choking on my fingers. Like you were made to be nothing but my fuckdoll, hmm?" Eliza tries to nod. "My stupid toy that I can have my way with whenever I fucking please, huh?"

Maria roughly removes her fingers and hands. She grabs the knife from the side of the bed and Eliza by the chin again and spits, "if you ever dare to hide what's mine again." They drag the knife done from inbetween her collarbones to her bellybutton. "I'll make sure you never fucking wear clothes again, understand?"

"Now..." She moves down Eliza's body, knife still in hand. Using the knife she cut the skirt she's still wearing. She makes sure the blade still drags across the skin so Eliza is aware of the threat inbetween her fingers. Once cut, she dashes the skirt to the side.

Maria sits back up and hold the knife at Eliza's throat. "Are you gonna sing a song for me, pretty bird?" Eliza nods slowly. Not removing the knife from her throat, Maria whispers in her ear, "Are you gonna let me between your sweet thighs?" Eliza's eyes widen, "yes please."

"Hmm." Maria leaves the knife near the bed and used her teeth to pull down her panties. "God, you're fucking soaking." She slapped her thighs playfully. "Spread your legs baby." Like an obedient puppy, Eliza spreads her legs.

Maria runs her finger around their princess's weeping cunt. She bites her lip unconsciously as she stare at their messy little cunt. "You have such a pretty pink cunt, baby." She spanks it as hard as she can and watch as their clit starts to harden. She giggles, "My pretty little cunt, isn't that right, princess."

"Please touch your filthy cunt, Sir."  
"Hmm." Maria traces her thumb around the little one's clit, teasing them. "Daddy." She whines. "Shut up, open your legs wider dummy." She obeys, widening her soft thighs. Maria strokes her lips and dips her fingers, she watches as her fingers disappear in their fucktoy. She scissors her fingers, widening their pretty sub. 

She spits on her cunt, collecting her spit with her fingers she rubs her sensitive clit. Eliza's legs start to shake. Using her other hand she pushes three fingers into their subs tiny cunt. "Ow ouch daddy please." She moan, trying to grab Maria's hand. "What?" Maria spits out, snapping out of her daydream. "It's too much, please it hurts." She begs.  
"Does it, baby? Good, I'm gonna ruin your fucking cunt. No one's gonna touch your disgusting cunt ever again." She promises, fucking her fingers into her harder. Removing their fingers from their subs cunt, she brings her fingers up to Eliza's mouth, "clean." She demands, forcing her three fingers in their subs mouth. She licks it clean and chokes as she tries to take more. 

Maria sits up to remove her top. She lays between Eliza's legs, she places her calves on her shoulders. Maria leaves kisses and hickeys on the inside of her thighs. She widens her lips using two hands. Maria licks up from their cunt to their clit, Eliza clenches her legs and places her hands in Maria's thick hair. Maria licks on her clit, she sucks on it hard and Eliza shakes. 

She dips her thumb in her pups cunt. Maria sucks harder on her clit and Eliza pushes her head closer, Maria gently bites on her clit in warning. Eliza pulls on her hair hard and let's out a long 'fuck.'

"God, you're such a pain slut." She grin up from between her legs. She dips her tongue between her folds and moans. The vibration makes Eliza's toes curl. "God, you're just as sweet as you look, I could die happily here."  
Eliza impatiently grinds her cunt against her Mistress's face, "Please more." 

Maria snarls again, "you're lucky I'm even touching your dirty whore cunt." She complies as Eliza moans out apologises. 

It doesn't take long for Eliza to writhe under her tongue. After she had cum she was getting impatient. "Please... Please stop, I can't cum again." She moaned, pulling on Maria's hair. She slaps her hand away in warning, still not done. 

"Keep trying to take away what's mine and see if you don't get tied up today." She growls out. Eliza's legs start to shake as she wails out, "please, no more." Maria rises between her legs and lands a slap onto her face. "Shut the fuck up." 

She rests back between her thighs and continues. "I want you to cum on my tongue again, okay mutt?" She tells her, the vibrations of her voice make Eliza cry out. "Yes Sir, please Sir let me cum on your tongue again."  
Maria hums, flicking Eliza's clit. She fucks her harshly on her fingers while sucking on her clit hard.

Eliza arches her back as she whines, "Please sir, please, please can I-"  
Maria slaps her cunt hard and the pretty baby shakes on her fingers as she cums. 

Maria gives her a minute and then licks her wetness from her fingers. She rest her head on Eliza's chest as they cum down.

"You okay sugar?" Eliza nods after a while. "Then get on your knees, slut."

Maria attaches her strap onto herselves as Eliza struggles to get up and on the floor. She rolls her eyes and drags her by her collar, like a dog. Maria slowly rubs her strap in front of her. She spits on her hand and the strap glistens with it. 

"Have you ever taken something as big as me, whore?" Eliza shakes her head as she stares at the strap.  
"You’ll learn," she tell her, stroking her strap eagerly, "Or you’ll gag," she sneers meanly, "Either way, get on your knees and open that pretty mouth, yeah?" She puts her free hand on Eliza's right shoulder and push her to the floor, she sits on her knees happily. "Double tap my thigh if you need to stop." 

She shyly nods, she grips the bottom of the strap and slowly takes the tip into her mouth. Maria laughs at her acting all innocent and quiet now. Eliza tries to take all of the strap at once and chokes, she slowly tries again. Maria pulls her away by her hair and clicks her tongue in disapproval. "No, no. You choke when I choke you." She let her fingers gently scrape on her scalp, "This isn’t about you." 

Maria roughly grabs the brat by her hair and forces her strap further down her throat, she chokes and tears roll down her face, smudging her pretty eyeliner. Maria finds pleasure in making her sub messy. "That's it baby, such an obedient bitch for my strap."

Eliza glares up at her, "What's wrong, pup?" She teases.  
"Don’t want me to tell you how much I want to come all over you? How much I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, use it so good you’ll never gag again?"

Maria let's go of her hair, to take a picture of their pretty puppy taking her so well. She caresses her face. "Should have put you on your knees sooner, God, I’m gonna fucking ruin you," She pants, yanking the little sub off her strap and the brat fights her a little, “What did I say?”

“Fucking let me,” She grinds her teeth, turning her head just so as Maria smacks her face with her strap, smearing spit over the soft skin, “Let me choke.”

But Maria's not going to let her, no matter how badly she is gagging for it, the little slut. Instead, she says, very sweetly, tapping the spit-sticky head of her strap against Eliza's cheek, “Won’t happen. Love how much you want it, though.”

“I do,” She insists. "Fucking let me.”

“No.” She says, imperiously. She takes her strap away from her filthy mouth and smiles down at her cruelly. “Sit back, open your mouth and hold very still. Anything else, it’s fucking over.” And it’s mean, harsh even. It kinda makes her want to say sorry, but she's not sorry. Not really. Not when she's looking at her like that, so eager to please her. 

"Do you need another reminder of who you belong to? Have you already forgotten that your my pathetic cumdump? My fuck doll?"

Wordlessly, she opens her mouth again. "Hmm, I thought not."

Maria watches as Eliza struggles to keep her whore mouth open while being choked. "You take my strap so well, pup."  
"After this, my straps gonna tear your disgusting cunt apart. Hmm? Do you like that mutt? Want daddy to strech you out?"

Maria rubs her boot against Eliza's cunt. "This belongs to me. Understand?"  
She forces the whore off her strap, Eliza nods eagerly. "Yes Mistress."  
"Good girl." She praises her as she rubs her boot against her cunt. Maria chuckles, "Are you rubbing yourself against my boot, bitch?"  
Eliza shakes her head, whining. Maria back hands her, her rings leaving a mark. "Yes you are mutt, don't lie to me. You'd hump anything like the whore you are." 

Eliza looks to the floor, crying again. "Yes sir."  
"Get on the bed, pervert." She sits on the bed. "Hmm, I think I'm gonna take you from the back like the dog you are. Would you like that, mutt?"  
Eliza squirms, "I want whatever you want, Sir." Maria grins, "Get on your hands and knees then pup."


End file.
